All That's Left
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: A brief look at what Mia Winters experienced before Resident Evil 7 takes place.


**Hey guys! This platform just downloaded Resident Evil 7 and it cannot express its delight at finally getting to play the legendary game! Now this platform is ready to write down a piece of its mind, so rate and review if you like it!**

 **Go tell aunt Rhody that everybody's... dead.**

 **xxxx**

The camera is set, the sky is bright and cloudy, just perfect. And... oh yeah, that seat in the front deck! Mia always loved that seat. It offers the best view of the ocean, and so Mia brings her camera to the spot. Setting the camera to record the video log, the young lady styles her hair as best as she could.

After all, her "babe" loves to see her flowing hair.

"Hey baby! I just want to say 'I love you' and I'm sending tons of kisses!" Mia actually kisses the camera. "Huh, I am so ready to get out of here. Soon, I'll be done with this babysitting job, and I'm ready to bounce back to my lovely husband. Yay!" She seems excited at the prospect of finishing her job quickly.

"I love you, Ethan. I miss you. Bye, baby." At the end of the recording, Mia gives the camera another kiss and waves her hands.

Looking hopefully at the beautiful sea scenery, Mia wishes her husband good luck. Never did she know that, in the following 24 hours, a nightmare will wreak havoc at her life.

-0-0-0-0-

 **1 hour and 40 minutes after initial outbreak...**

"Alan? Alan, stay with me! You're gonna make it!"

They are holed up in one of the ship's guest room. Mia, preparing her codex and assault rifle, looks concerned and scared. The bio-weapon she was supposed to take care of broke away from her containment room and proceeded to injure her workmate, Alan. He's now infected, but urges Mia to finish her mission. She understands, knowing that any second they wasted, the test subject gains more time to get away.

A mission which becomes increasingly difficult due to the fact that, aside from her other coworkers, staff and passengers of the ship are contaminated with the test subject's infectious mold spores.

Mia attempted to gain access to one of the kitchens, and when she does... the sight welcoming her isn't pretty at all.

"Oh my God. Alan, come in, Alan!"

"I'm here. Have you found her?"

"No. But everything's gone to hell. She vomited the mold, far more excess than her body can contain! It's overtaking the ship!"

Alan coughs twice, his condition becomes worse every minute. "Dammit! She's making more of her 'friends'! You gotta catch her before the outbreak goes out of hand!"

Mia acknowledged, bolting out of the room in search of the bioweapon. The ship's halls and rooms are invaded by black fungus-like growth, damaging the electricity and engines. The corrupted places give host into a number of cannibal monsters, hampering Mia's already difficult mission.

Mia successfully discovered the bioweapon, Eveline, who is hiding in the bowels of the ship. She insisted that she "wants a house, a mommy and a daddy instead of a lab" before escaping. Mia once again dashes at the entity to capture it, trying futilely to prevent the plague from spreading when she found something that devastates her spirit; Alan succumbs to the mold, unable to fight much longer.

-0-0-0-0-

 **3 hours after initial outbreak...**

It's over. Everyone's dead.

Eveline cannot be contained. She's too strong now. There's nothing left to save. Nothing but...

There's something she must do, before it's too late.

Stumbling through the mold-ridden halls, Mia located a laptop still functioning. Her thoughts are racing. She must do this before it's too late, before Ethan also lost to the plague.

The video log is ready. Holding back her tears, Mia speaks her last words, "Ethan... You were right. I did lie to you. I shouldn't have, but... All I can say is that... if you get this... STAY AWAY!" The sadness is too much to bear, but Mia knows she must press on. "Forget that you ever knew me. Have a good life..." and with that, she sends the log to her husband's e-mail address.

The ship shudders violently. This most likely means it's sinking. Mia stumbles away from the laptop with short breaths, unwilling to sink together with those abominations, murderous biological weaponry which she had a hand in their creation. As Mia steps away from the room, the mold finally consumes it, plunging the sea vessel into darkness.

Her stained hand opens a door to the deck. A man, a survivor, runs at her like a mad man, only to brutally blast in front of her. Down the hall is Eveline, assuring her "mother" that they will be together, forever.

Then, explosions... there are explosions everywhere. People are screaming and falling down to the stormy sea below. Mia, too, falls from the ship. Her camera, which she always kept with her all the time, crashes though the ocean surface and drifted away...

-0-0-0-0-

 **Some three days later...**

Lucas told me there was some kind of tanker ship stranded in the bayou. He's making a fuss about it, so Marguerite and I decided to follow him.

People were everywhere. The police were also around the tanker, investigating it. Afraid there might be harmful substance, judging from all the police lines placed here and there.

Lucas dragged me again. He said he found a young woman and what appeared to be her daughter. He was right. The lady is awake, but very ill. Marguerite suggested we brought them home, so we did.

Two hours later, the lady was awake. She told us her name, Mia Winters. Said she was a babysitter, and that the little girl was Eveline. An orphan, apparently. So I guess they'll be here for a while before they go back home.


End file.
